El bebé de Pars
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: En una noche Arslan está llorando, como todo bebé lo hace, las criadas no son de mucha ayuda y Tahamenay logra calmarlo. El despreciable y temible rey de Pars, el rey Andragoras se topa con esa escena ¿Qué sucederá? [Viñeta]


Arslan Senki © Hiromu Arakawa

A/N:

* * *

En el castillo de Pars se podían escuchar los cortos pero altos llanto de un bebé nombrado Arslan. El bebé Arslan es un príncipe, el príncipe de Pars, hijo del rey Andragoras y la cautivadora Tahamenay, Arslan posee una belleza inigualable, con su muy escaso cabello plateado, ojos azules y la piel aterciopelada como su madre. Sin duda un bebé hermoso.

La joven criada llegó a donde Arslan con el rostro preocupado, comenzó a cantar con mucha delicadeza para no ser escuchada, aun así Arslan demandaba la atención de su madre.

— ¡Mi reina!

La criada exclamó-con su muy obvio miedo que se le nota a hasta los poros- y Arslan sigue sin rendirse con su llanto.

— ¿Qué sucede con el niño? — Tahamenay caminó y la puerta se cerró al mismo tiempo en que la hermosa mujer llegó a si destino.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho! El príncipe Arslan sigue tan inquieto e incómodo que no puede parar el llanto, he tratado de calmarlo... pero...

— ¿No le han dado el alimento correcto?

— ¡El príncipe Arslan es alimentado a la perfección!

La reina miró con frialdad la pequeña cuna adornada con tantas mantas cubiertas de joyas y dentro de aquella cuna unos ojos curiosos la observaron con inocencia.

Tahamenay tomó en brazos a su hijo, alzándolo con una delicadeza increíble y sin desviar la mirada con los dedos hizo una seña para que la criada se retirara.

—Con su permiso, reina.

La gigante puerta se volvió a cerrar.

—Eres una molestia —masculló al sentir las manos del niño en su mejilla.

La mujer se sentó en la orilla la ventana, recostó a su hijo en sus brazos una posición favorable para los dos, empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro. Arslan levantó su muñeca para así poder mordisquear su dedo, Todo esto ante la atenta y minuciosa mirada de su madre.

Ella cerró los ojos, el niño ya no lloraba.

—Lo malcrías Tahamenay

Andragoras hizo su aparición con aquella majestuosidad digna de su título como rey.

La reina ni le dirigió la mirada aun así había abierto los ojos.

—El niño tendrá que adaptarse a las obligaciones que tiene como príncipe, naturalmente será indispensable para el reino, algún día estará en el puesto que poseo ahora y es que como hijo mío ¡No tendrá alguna compasión con el enemigo! —Andragoras sonrió convencido de su argumento.

A Tahamenay se le dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su perfecto rostro acto que el Rey captó al instante.

—Debes de estar muy cansada, deja que alguna sirvienta se encargue del mocoso y cuando eso suceda tienes que ir a mi habitación. Te trataré como la reina de Pars que eres—Andragoras no borró su sonrisa ladina.

Tahamenay se levantó de donde estaba, caminó y con sigilo se posicionó atrás de Andragoras. Sus labios carnosos, rosados y tibios rozaron la mejilla del rey, fue cuando Andragoras bajó la guardia y es que se trata de su reina.

—Silencio.

Un suave susurro que llegó a ponerle el cuerpo tan helado como un glacial, la frialdad e indiferencia que aquella hermosa mujer podía poseer con tal belleza y encantó era todo lo que Andragoras deseaba, lo enloquecía. Como rey de Pars tenía todo, incluso Tahamenay como su reina y a Arslan como su heredero.

¿Por qué la reina podía dominarlo con tanta facilidad?

—No me digas que hacer—amenazó con los dientes apretados, y el ceño fruncido.

Él es Andragoras conocido como un temible rey, un rey violento y salvaje.

Tahamenay inmutada por el tono enojado del rey siguió su rumbo, con Arslan en brazos quien ya había comenzado a sollozar con la cara que hacia su padre.

— ¿Dónde piensas llevarlo?

—A mi aposento.

Andragoras soltó un gruñido molesto, abrió la boca para gritarle a Tahamenay pero ella ya había cruzado la puerta y había avanzado por los pasillo sin importarle lo más mínimo su rey.

Arslan con las manos sujetas en los hombros de su madre distinguió a su padre que los seguía con un rostro molesto. En pocos segundos el bebé Arslan se restregó los ojos y durmió en los brazos de Tahamenay.

Aun con los gritos furiosos de Andragoras porque Tahamenay le había cerrado la puerta del aposento en las narices, Arslan no se despertó.

Aquel bebé de cabello plateado se convertiría en el rey.

El rey de Pars.

* * *

A/N: Hace pocos días terminé las ovas de The heroic legend of Arslan, realmente me animé a hacer esta viñeta por Arslan xD sea en Arslan Senki o la obra original (The heroic legend of Arslan) siempre ambos reyes de Pars son muy indiferente y distantes.

¡Enserio, en The heroic legend of Arslan ni siquiera es hijo de los dos! (seh, spoiler 7w7)  
Como sea, ¡dejen review y gracias por leer!

Saludos.

 **Inochan-Uchiha.**

 **28/07/15**

 **Publicado: 30/08/15.**

A/N: Sucede que nunca encontré donde publicarlo hasta hace un minuto, :v seh, soy una idiota xD


End file.
